moon's sonata
by lady orheal
Summary: a YUETOMOYO fic...read and find out.


**Prologue**

His deathly pale face was devoid of emotions...

His dull gray eyes gleamed under the moonlight, but they showed no emotion as he flew into the night sky...

His long silver hair fluttered around him...

...but he was aware of someone from afar...

...and a heavenly melody whispered in his ears...

……………………+………………………

A young girl stood by a balcony of a huge mansion, gazing at the night sky...humming to herself a beautiful tune she learned since she was 8...She averted her eyes towards the moon and then smiled...She remembered the song well..._**moonlight sonata**_ _(I just love this classical piece)..._

As she was about togo back inside the mansion, she felt something coming from afar...She anticipated before she beheld something coming out from the darkness of the night that soared gracefully into the sky...Her amethyst orbs gleamed under the moonlight as she saw a magnificent creature with long elegant wings...She watched in silence and awe as the dark shadow came closer to where she stood...

Just as she was fascinated with this enigma, she felt a sudden shiver ran through her small spine...she flinched and she blinked rapidly at that feeling...At her attempt to blink again, she gasped as she came eye to eye with dull gray, emotionless orbs before hers...

For a long time, they just stared at each other...each trying to wonder about the mysterious encounter...The other seemed calm at the situation…or perhaps…trying to deter what was occurring at the moment...and her, taken aback by his magnificence and glory, that she hadn't had the moment to think of anything else...Her amethyst orbs drank at his magnificence...

His deathly pale complexion, long silver hair that fluttered around him as he flapped his pale, moonlight wings silently...and those enigmatic eyes...it made her heart thump wildly at this rare meeting...

**_an angel, a beautiful angel_**...

She wasn't aware that he had moved, settling himself to the ground in front of her...but never taking his eyes of her..._**fear...awe...confusion**_...She inhaled sharply, trying not to faint there and then...A gust of wind brushed around her, taking along a gentlefragrance..._**dama de noche**_ ('flower of the night'…_this is a very fragrant, native flower in my country, Philippines, which only blooms and emits its fragrance at night_)...

She stared back at him...

His wings folded neatly at his back as he towered over the small child before him...The girl showed no signs of trying to get away...but he knew she was quite afraid...He couldn't blame her of that...He slowly bent and knelt before her, wanting to get a clearer view of this fragile being...

Dark, purple hair tied to two ponytails...deathly pale complexion which illuminated like that of the moon's light...She looked like a fragile flower among the weeds...

But as he stared into those amethyst eyes of hers, he knew there's more to this child than meets the eye...Those eyes...such spirit...He wondered how a human, and a child at that, who could stand to stare at his glory..._**such beautiful eyes**_...

"You're name young one..." he asked…his deep rich voice seemed to vibrate around them...

...no answer came...

He repeated his inquiry, this time there was gentleness and assurance in his voice, trying not to frighten the girl any further...

"I am not supposed to tell my name to strangers, sir...i don't know you..." the child whispered...but then she smiled warmly...He raised one brow slightly as he eyed the child in fascination and amusement...

"How is it that you don't fear me, little one? Are you not frightened of me?" he asked, this time more gently and softly...he returned a small smile...the child slightly pouted...

" I was...but now I am not..." she answered rather shyly...He chuckled lightly...amusing indeed..." Why would i fear you?" she inquired like a curious ten year old child would, eager to learn more...

He regarded her question..." What am i to you?" he asked her instead...he had to know...He saw the child looked at him contemplating, trying to think of a better way to answer him...

"An angel..." she whispered…

"A magnificent angel from the sky..." she answered without reserve...

_**Amusing...such innocence**_...**_extraordinay indeed_**...

He smiled a small, genuine smile rather briefly...He was not expecting this at all...for the child was right...indeed he was an angel...but not what humans believed him or his brethren to be...

He mentally brushed his thoughts aside as he quietly stood up...He spread his magnificent wings as few of its feathers fluttered everywhere around them...He reached for one and handed it to the small child...She took it and thanked him...

Without warning, he leapt into the air and soared backinto the night sky...slowly disappearing into the shadows once again...

She stared, speechless as to what had occurred...It felt like a dream...She looked down at her hand where she held the exquisite gift...It shun like a very rare pearl from the sea...She smiled knowingly and kissed its soft feathers...Then she took one last look at the horizon...

**_Soon, we shall meet again_**...

_**my angel**_...

...and then she left the balcony...

Note:

(1) I don't own CCS…so please don't flame me. nn'

(2) This is my very…very first fanfic people…so please id appreciate it if you dish out your lovely comments/reviews, so don't be shy…hope you like my prologue...… o0 thanks!


End file.
